


Mother of Two.

by TheLastLetter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Birth, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Christmas, Countries Using Human Names, Crushes, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Memories, Mother's Day, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Moving Out, Nyotalia, Pregnancy, Raising Twins, Single Parents, Sperm Donation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastLetter/pseuds/TheLastLetter
Summary: Elizabeth may have been over her head to become a single mother at the age of 26; totally bonkers if she thought she could raise twins completely on her own.But... maybe it it isn't such a bad idea after all.





	Mother of Two.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Early-Mother's Day! I honestly didn't expect to post this the day before Mother's day- but I guess I am!
> 
> Some things that should be aware of are the minor characters I used in this, mostly the Kirkland brothers. I did include Scotland, Wales, and Ireland in this but I really just highlighted Scotland the most- once for Wales. Just thought to let ya'll now before this!
> 
> Kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> ~The Last Letter

Elizabeth didn't expect to become pregnant at age of twenty-six years.

No, _correction_ , she didn't expect to _willingly_ fall pregnant at age twenty-six, deciding to become a single mother for possibly the rest of her life.

It had been two years since graduating college, scoring a sustainable job and small apartment to keep her up. In terms, she had everything good coming to her when, painstakingly, she discovered she was missing something.

No, _someone_.

_Someone to love._

Her love life over the years has been little to none in keeping relationships; always preferring her working life over her social life. So as her life span was increasing to twenty-seven years of age, she realized that most women her age have found partners and start to have a family.

Yet she didn't have a _cat_ to call family.

The bout of depression came soon after this realization came, the loneliness she ran from for years coming back full swing. She eventually gave up chasing her emotions on her own and seek help to figure out how to fill in the void.

"So your issue here is not having anyone in your life?" Her therapist asked. Elizabeth shrugged in agreement, pushing back her blonde bangs behind her ears. The therapist went silent in thought before finally spilling what they knew. "You could consider different options to include people in your life. Getting a pet, joining a club, set up a text group, even having _children_ may help."

Elizabeth never taken any therapist advice so wholeheartedly until now.

After doing weeks long research and background checking for any special needs she needed in the future, the Englishwoman got in contact with her doctor and set up a operation to hopefully become pregnant.

Weeks after the operation, she found herself gagging at the toilet from morning sickness.

Elizabeth wasn't ready then and she wasn't ready now, a twenty-six year old going on twenty-seven, eight months pregnant with twin boys and having no one else to help raise them.

(She almost hurt her doctor at her fourth ultrasound that revealed she was having twins, herself in a huge hormonal mess as she threw her shoe at the doctor.)

Often through her pregnancy Elizabeth would call her mom, sometimes either in tears or questioning over the trials of raising children. She'll never know how her mother had four children- three boys and a girl- and ended up happy and sane over her grown children. Her mother was patient with her and sat by her at all times Elizabeth felt she couldn't handle being a mom.

So it all lead into now, edging her final days into pregnancy in her small apartment as her older brother kept watch over her in case for any medical assistance. Elizabeth had woken up around five in the morning craving for some chamomile tea, sitting at the kitchen island steeping the tea bag quietly as time passed by on a July day.

That's when the pain hit.

It was so sudden, so sharp than other cramps, that she doubled over with a cry.

Elizabeth waited for the pain to go away, and when it did, it came back just as sharp a couple minutes later. The pregnant woman went through this process of gripping her mid-section in pain for a good couple of minutes before realization of what was happening popped in her mind.

"Allistor! The twins are coming- it's time!"

Elizabeth never seen her eldest brother move so fast nor look so panicked.

So there she was, rushed to the hospital and moved into a delivery room where she waited painstakingly for her boys to- annoyingly- take their time to wait to be born. It just passed 2 in the afternoon when the doctor finally gave the go to push. She cried, screamed, and cursed the world for the pain tormenting her body. (Her first boy liked to take his time because he was the hardest of the two to birth.)

Finally, Elizabeth heard the sound that changed her life.

The first infant wailed loudly from the cleaning station as his brother easily glided out of their mother. Elizabeth didn't start to cry until both boys were checked over, swaddled, and placed into her awaiting arms. Her tears joined her sweaty, tangled long hair as she laid on the bed with newborns quieting in her arms, all three taking in the comfort of family they'd now have.

"Alfred, Matthew," She kissed the twins heads. "I'm your Mama. And I swear, I'll try to make it for all of us."

Then everything changed.

 

* * *

 

Whoever assumed that taking care of infants in the beginning months were easy, let them take care of Alfred and Matthew for a day and see how they think.

The boys screamed and cried, and all they could ever seem to do was sleep, eat, and poop; Alfred was the more vocal, more hungry out of the two, with him crying more. There was always something wrong with them and Elizabeth was always there to make sure they'd be alright.

Don't get her started on how many times she found herself asleep on the floor in front of the Twins crib.

Elizabeth couldn't even possibly fathom how'd she survive the next two decades raising these boys into fine citizens of the world, when she could barely handle caring for them for three months.

One morning when Matthew had been really fussy there was a knock on the front door. She opened the door in her spit-up shirt and sobbing Matthew to her three older brothers, gaping at her appearance.

"Blimey Lass!" Allistor allowed himself into the apartment. "We knew you need help but we didn't know you're this wrecked! When's the last time you've taken a shower?!"

About two weeks, but Elizabeth didn't say anything about that; all she did was stand by as her brothers took over, taking the Twins in their arms as she was ushered to a bath. She actually opted out of taking a bath in fear of falling asleep while doing so.

To her amazement, she was actually able to shower, do laundry, and tidy up the apartment a bit before Alfred and Matthew cried for lunch.

Elizabeth probably could never forget the embarrassed, shocked looks of her brothers as she casually breastfeed the Twins in front of them.

In total, her brothers for about three days before heading back to their respective homes. It was nice to have three extra pairs of hands to help, especially at night when either Alfred or Matthew awoke. On the last Elizabeth's brothers were staying, she found herself standing above the crib admiring her boys, her insomniac brain not letting her sleep for that time of night.

"What are you doing up?" Allistor said softly at the door, sleep laced in his voice.

Elizabeth shrugged, unsurprised by his appearance. "Couldn't sleep."

They didn't say anything.

"'Yah did good." Elizabeth directed her gaze to her brother. "Doing all this, I mean. I wouldn't be able to do this on my own, and you've made it this far."

Allistor had his gaze set on the crib, a look in his eyes unfamiliar to Elizabeth as he looked into the room.

"If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

The next day her brothers left, calling out jokes and whatnot at her expense as she quickly slammed the door in their faces as they finally stepped out of her home. She made her way to the living room to see Alfred cooing for attention.

A smile spread on her face. 

 

* * *

 

Elizabeth was trying to fix up lunch and Alfred was being fussy, again. 

Earlier that day, the oldest of the twins was whining and pouting for Elizabeth's attention when she got him and Matthew ready for the day. He wouldn't stop then, and he wouldn't stop now.

"Love, Mama is fixing up lunch. Be patient okay?" She turned to face Alfred, tucking back a strand of hair from her face. The Englishwoman paused to listen for a moment to hear if her youngest need her, but then turned around to finish cutting strawberries.

Alfred made a noise yet she ignored it, opting to throw away the leafy heads of the strawberries and put the rest in a blender. It was quiet for a few more seconds before there was a sound.

"..Ma..."

Elizabeth paused.

"Mm... Ma..."

Elizabeth turned to face her boy, shock on her own face as her son had one of concentration.

"...Mma.. Mam.."

"That's it sweetie,"  She moved to crouch in front of Alfred's high-chair. "You can do it, come on." 

"...Mamm... Ma.... Mama..."

A wide smile erupted on Elizabeth's face, soon scooping up her son as he chanted out the word he just spoke.  She littered his face with kisses as he squealed in delight from the attention. 

Not a few moments passed before Elizabeth strutted out of the kitchen into the nursery, taking her second son into her arms as Alfred continued to chant. In a daze, Matthew sleepily blinked as his mother and brother, who was either pecking his face with kisses or squealing "Mama".

It would maybe take a while before Matthew can say Mama himself, but Elizabeth wasn't any less prouder of her boys.

Now hopefully they wouldn't learn the word "No", anytime soon.

 

* * *

 

" _Shh_ _,_ _Shh_ _,_ Mattie. It's okay. We'll find Kuma soon- don't worry." 

It was futile to calm her crying three-year-old, but Elizabeth just had to try.  She'd just buckled in Alfred and Matthew in their car seats when Matthew realized he was missing his stuffed white bear. They _were_ playing at the park, but it was about to rain and she didn't want the Twins to catch something when _this_ happened.

Matthew cried harder in his seat while his brother played quietly by him with his stuffed rabbit. Elizabeth tried again to calm her youngest, but sighed and looked behind her shoulder to see the darkening sky.

 _"_ _Damnit_ _."_ Elizabeth rushed over to the driver's side-door, grabbing her keys, a pen, and a napkin crumpled in her purse.

She quickly wrote a message on the napkin to inform anyone who'd pass by that her boys are fine (and left her phone number if anyone was concerned); soon placing the napkin on the dashboard and turning to look at the Twins.

"Mummy will be right back, okay? Don't let go anywhere or let anyone in."

With that, she closed all the car doors, locked them, and rushed over to the playground.

Matthew and Alfred didn't go many places at the playground, but by god, Matthew's bear wasn't to be found any places they played at. Elizabeth crawled all over the playground equipment, dirtying herself and shivering from the cold. A sudden roar erupted in the sky and the downpour of rain followed.

 _"_ _Shit_ _!"_ Elizabeth yelled.

She shrugged up her cardigan over her head in attempt to keep dry, but it didn't keep the raindrops from dripping down her face and fogging up her glasses. Elizabeth could just go back to the car, head home and look for Kuma on a _drier_ day. 

Yet Matthew was crying in the car...

She pushed forward in her search, rain pelting her form with water until she finally found the stuff animal at the swing set, himself soaked as well. The mother then ran back to the car, unlocking the doors and delivering the bear to her- now ecstatic- son. Matthew hugged the bear despite the watery mess it was in, tears on his face drying up to tear streaks.

Elizabeth then sat in the driver's seat, shivering, tired, and wet. When she turned around, however, she couldn't help but feel happy as now both boys were calm.

Elizabeth leaned back to pinch both Alfred and Matthew's noses before driving away from the park.

 

* * *

 

Elizabeth knew that this day would come eventually, she just didn't think it'll hurt so much.

Both Alfred and Matthew are four-years-old, getting more older before her eyes, it became suddenly clear to her when she realized her boys needed more room to grow.

That's why they're moving out of the apartment.

When she first became pregnant, Elizabeth's mother brought up the idea of getting a bigger place. Sure a two bedroom apartment and a office was nice to have, but it was located more in the center of the city, more than 10 minutes from parks and schools. At the time, she thought it be best if she just stayed in her apartment, saving money for the future of her and her kids.

Now it was nice to have a place relatively close to her work place, yet now she had kids she had to put ahead of herself.

It took a while, but she eventually found a nice house in the suburban area of town, close distance to schools and public spaces. It was affordable, and if she wanted too, she could allow Alfred and Matthew to have their own room.

Yet moving out was much harder than it seemed. The physical labor was fine, but the emotional deal was hard to handle. Elizabeth guessed that's why she was still lingering around in the apartment.

The Twins were helping Allistor settle up her car for the drive to their new home, leaving just enough time to take a few more moments to look around. The Englishwoman first stopped in Alfred and Matthew's room, taking in how empty the baby blue room was now. Elizabeth finally pulled the room's door close, a heavy sigh erupting in her chest as she pulled herself away.

Soon enough, she was in the living room. All what was left of the room was some boxes- easily to carry to her car- and the one spot in the wall that was whiter than the rest. (Alfred had ran his fire truck into the wall when he was three, hence why it was whiter.)

"Mama we're back!" Alfred yelled. ELizabeth soon saw her oldest run into the living room and come up to hug her legs, smiling at her. Matthew soon followed in suit, hugging her other leg as both boys looked up at her with wide blue eyes.  

"Did you help Uncle Allie alright?" Elizabeth briefly looked up to see her brother across the room, before looking back at the Twins.

"Yeah! He let me get in the trunk to put the boxes in!" Alfred chirped happily. Matthew nodded and smiled bashfully.

Elizabeth nudged her boys. "Can you both be dears and gather up the rest of the boxes? We'll be able to carry them in our car." Without no further instruction Alfred ran over to the boxes, twin in tow, as they both tried to gather as much as they could.

They could only grab about two each, yet it was fine, Elizabeth could carry the biggest and heaviest herself. With keys and boxes in hand, the family of three made their way to the entrance of the apartment, stopping before leaving.

"Tell the house goodbye boys."

"Bye-bye house! It was nice while it lasted!"

"Goodbye house."

Elizabeth would've said goodbye herself, but unexpectedly, her voice caught in her throat. 

This placed housed the mother and twins for about four years, longer than that for Elizabeth. Every movie night, every birthday party, every sleepless nights, every night terrors, every baking day was here. Hell, Elizabeth even went into _labor_ here. It was suddenly to real that they were _actually leaving_ this place that she didn't know she was crying till her boys pointed it out.

"Mommy, you alright?" Alfred pulled at her pants leg.

Elizabeth looked down at her boys, whom both looked concerned themselves for their mother. Allistor was close behind her, concerned himself.

"Yeah," Elizabeth whipped her tears away, bumping her glasses. "I'm fine. Goodbye house, you did good."

The family left the place that they called home, locking the door behind them as they made their way to the car.

"Alright boys, let's go home."

 

* * *

 

Alfred and Matthew got most of Elizabeth's traits- her hair color, ear shape, and freckles- but regretfully, they got her eyesight.

There's not much to say about her eyesight, only that she has to wear eyeglasses to prove a lot, but it seems that her horrible vision didn't skip her children.

"Alfred get back here!"

"No!"

"So help me Alfred- I will glue these glasses to your head!" 

"NO!!"

Short winded, Elizabeth stopped in front of her boys room, watching angrily as Alfred disappeared behind the corner of the hallway; probably to go outside, she presumed.

The Englishwoman was about to chase after him when she realized she was not only, looking in to see her youngest sitting on his bed, glumly staring at his own pair in his eyes.

"Matthew, sweetheart? Are you alright?" She came in and kneeled down in front of him, setting aside Alfred's spectacles on the bed.

Matthew shook his head. "I don't wanna wear my glasses." Elizabeth would've groan herself, but decided to take a different approach with her son. "You and Alfred seem avid on not wearing these things, even though they'll help you..." She paused to briefly glance at her son before looking away. "You know, once upon a time I didn't want to wear my glasses."

That seemed to get Matthew's attention.

"Really Mama?"

"Yes Love, but I wouldn't want to bore you with that story." Matthew frowned at that and raised his voice. "I wanna hear it Mama! I wanna!"

Elizabeth laughed. "Alright darling, if you say so."

"I was a little bit older than you now, maybe eight or nine years old, and I had to get my own pair of glasses. I was dead set on not having to go to a optometrist, already knowing that I'd get glasses, but I was dragged down by my brothers to get black owl rimmed glasses.

"I hated how I looked with them on, I thought they'd made me look hideous- I still do," By then Alfred had peeked around the door of the room, quiet to listen to the story before barreling in and jumping on his brother's bed.

"You're not hide-e-ous Mama! You beautiful as a rose!" Alfred proclaimed loudly. Matthew agreed with his brother's statement as all Elizabeth did was smile at them.

"Alright, I'll take your word. But as I was saying, I hated wearing those glasses; I always took them off during school so others wouldn't see me and put them back on when I got home. It was kind of miserable, actually, having everything blurry and disoriented just so I wouldn't be humiliated by my classmates.

"One day Uncle Allistor came with Mum- Grandma- to pick me up from school. He was angry to find that I wasn't wearing my glasses that were meant to help me. So the next day he made sure I wore them into school, and to my surprise, I didn't receive any bullying over them, just complements on how I looked with them."

Elizabeth looked back to her boys who both seemed a bit guilty for how they were behaving earlier before the story. Elizabeth straighten herself up and looked at the four-year-olds.

"Now boys, I know you don't like to wear these but they'll help you in the long run. I don't want to force you to wear them but I'll do if I have too." Matthew and Alfred just nodded, keeping their gaze of the bedsheets.

"Tell you what," Pairs of blue eyes looked up. "If you both can wear your glasses every day until your birthday party next week, I'll give you extra treats at the party. Sound alright?"

That did the trick.

Alfred and Matthew were then bouncing up and down in excitement, identical black frames on their noses as the Twins rushed out of the room to play.

Elizabeth chuckled and stood up to stretch her back. Her traits indeed.

 

* * *

 

"When I was pregnant with both of you, I always had a craving for ice cream, hamburgers, and fries all wrapped up into one."

It was Christmas time, the small family of three were currently in England to celebrate with their extended family. All three of them were cuddling on the deep green couch that Elizabeth's mom had for years; Elizabeth combing Matthew's locks with her fingers and having Alfred close at her side.

"I'd stayed up eating that combination and call Grandma for any advice to help raise you both."

"More liked sob to her, really." Dylan stated.

Elizabeth looked across the room to glare at the second-oldest brother. "You would too if you were single and terrified of raising two children."

"Luckily for me, I'm not a woman."

"Why you little-"

"Were you Mommy?"

Matthew was looking up at Elizabeth with curiosity in his eyes. "Were you terry-fied?"

She smiled. "Of course, Love. I was a single mother about to take care of twin boys. I was scared that... I'd mess up or disappoint you both." 

"You could never do that." Alfred yawned. Leave it to him to never miss out in conversation. "You're too awesome-sauce for that stuff."

Elizabeth laughed and pulled her five-year-old's closer. "Indeed I'm too awesome-sauce for that."

 

* * *

 

Oh god- _eye candy_.

It was a end of the year school presentation, both Alfred and Matthew participating with their classmates. Elizabeth was ecstatic in her boys, kissing their faces with red lipstick and soon walking them to the car when-

_Boom!_

_Eye candy._

Okay so maybe it's not appropriate to say "Eye candy", but to the heavenly father- this man was _hot._

The Blonde accidentally bumped into this man being to distracted with her boys; herself almost falling until two strong arms scooped her waist.

_Oh those blue eyes captivated her._

"Are you alright?" He asked. Elizabeth noted different things about the man before answering, taking in his accent and stubble and wavy blonde hair. "I'm Fine. I apologize for not paying attention, Sir."

He laughed. "There's no need for sir, I'm Francis Bonnefoy." Bonnefoy, she knew that name. Matthew had once said a classmate had a single parent too- Michelle- she thinks.

"I'm Elizabeth, Elizabeth Kirkland. I do apologize for running into you, Mr. Bonnefoy, I guess my little troublemakers were distracting me." Elizabeth briefly heard Alfred complain, but she couldn't hear it over the sound of her heart.

Francis smiled at her. "There's no need for apologies Mrs. Kirkland, we're both at fault here." He briefly looked down to his hand captured by his daughter before meeting Elizabeth's gaze again.

"I believe I've held you long enough so I hope to see you again soon."

"All in due time, I hope?"

"As you wish Mrs. Kirkland. As you wish."

Alfred and Matthew asked their mother all the way to the car if she was alright, yet the amount of time she assured them she was, she couldn't lessen the bright blush on her cheeks.

 

* * *

 

"Yes Uncle Allistor I understand. Me and Mattie all have our gifts ready and we plan to try our extra best-est for Mama on Sunday. I know, I know- goodbye Uncle Al, love you too." Alfred put the home phone back in its stand.

The oldest of the twins walked over to his brother on the couch, watching Matthew color with crayons.

"What did Uncle Allie want?" Matthew asked. "The usual mother's day speech. I've had my presents since April and he should know by now of how much I love Mama!" Alfred dramatically laid himself over the unoccupied couch, making Matthew frown from the jostling of crayons.

It was quiet for a few moments before Alfred spoke with his eyes trained on the ceiling.

"Do you remember Mama finding Kuma at the park?"

Matthew stopped coloring.

"Yeah, I remember. It was raining when she was out looking."

"You were crying and Mama cursed; she later came back wet but with Kuma. You stopped being a baby next."

Matthew attempted to shove his brother off the couch but Alfred sat up to push him back. "I'm not a cry baby!"

"Yes you are!"

"Nu-huh!"

"Ah-huh!"

"Nu-huh!"

"Ah-huh!

"Nu-huh-" The front door lock jiggled.

The Twins stopped wait, waiting for the door to open and reveal their exhausted mother. Squeals of Mama echoed to follow a tired- yet happy- thirty-four year old hugged tightly by her boys. Both of them dragged their mother to the sofa, allowing her to slip off her heels before collapsing on the couch.

Alfred and Matthew asked Elizabeth how her day went, what's for dinner, and all the while telling her how school went. Their mom was silent to listen as they chatted away like birds. All she did was smile with her red lipstick, twinkling green eyes, black glasses, and messy blonde hair in a bun.

Elizabeth didn't expect to find love at age of thirty-four years.

For she already had it.


End file.
